Navire, pirates et rhum (Hookariel)
by RandomPizzaEater
Summary: Petit O.S écrit il y a longtemps, je ne suis pas a 100% sûre de sa qualité... Couple assez particulier, à vous de voir si vous êtes assez curieux pour venir lire ! Fiction déjà postée sur WattPad.


**Bonjour ! Cet O.S. a été écrit il y a un bout de temps déjà, alors je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de sa qualité !**

 **Le couple est assez particulier, mais reste pourtant un de mes OTP ! (Faites-moi savoir si vous l'aimez, j'essayerais d'écrire plus sur ce couple ! ) )**

 **Je l'ai déjà posté sur mon compte WattPad au cas où vous l'auriez déjà lu !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **NDA : L'intrigue se passe quand Ariel et Hook s'associent pour retrouver Éric, sur le Jolly Roger.**

Aouch... Ma tête me fait mal... Très très mal... J'ouvre les yeux avec difficulté. Je ne me souviens de rien, juste que, pour fêter le retour du Jolly Roger a son digne propriétaire, on a un peu fait la fête avec, notamment, plusieurs barils de rhums. La lumière du jour m'éblouie vivement, je préfère fermer à nouveau les paupières. J'ai dû finir dans un sale état hier soir... Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure, ou même du jour qu'on peut être. Le matelas et les draps sous ma joue me prouvent que je suis dans un lit, mais les mouvements doux à peine perceptibles de la pièce me prouvent que je suis toujours sur le bateau, ou sur un bateau au moins. Je suis donc dans le chambre du capitaine, il n'y a que là qu'il y a un lit. Je panique tout à coup. La cabine du capitaine, la soirée, moi bourrée à la bière et au rhum... Oh mon dieu non. Je crois que je suis à poil. Je n'ai aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux, de peur de découvrir Killian à mes côtés. Je mets quelques minutes à rassembler mon courage et me relève d'un coup, ouvrant les paupières. Ouf, pas de Killian Jones. En revanche, un mec que je ne connais pas le moins du monde, et une fille aussi, nus, comme moi. Je me demande un instant s'ils dorment ou s'ils sont morts... Bon, je réglerai ça plus tard. Je sors du lit et me met à la recherche active de mes vêtements. Je finis par retrouver ma chemise, mon gilet et mon pantalon. Je cherche un peu plus longuement mes sous-vêtements, que je retrouve en haut d'une armoire, la soirée n'a pas dû être de tout repos... Je me rhabille et met mes bottes, trouvées sous le lit. Je natte mes longs cheveux roux et sort sur le pont. Après avoir un peu titubé, aveuglée par le soleil de fin de matinée, je regarde autour de moi. Je reconnais bien le Jolly Roger sous les cadavres de bouteille, ou les cadavres de pirates saouls, endormis un peu partout à même le sol. Nous n'avons pas quitté le port. Bon, je sais où je suis, c'est déjà ça... Je monte sur un baril de rhum vide pour essayer de trouver un survivant à cette fête. Je finis par voir le capitaine, assis à l'avant du navire, sur la proue. Il balance ses jambes dans le vide, buvant de temps à autre une gorgée de la flasque qu'il tient en main. Je m'avance jusqu'à lui et pose mon fessier à côté du sien, épuisée.

"-Plus jamais je boirais une goutte d'alcool...  
-Rhum ?  
-Volontiers."

Je saisi la petite bouteille que Killian me tend de sa main valide et boit une longue gorgée de son liquide ambré. Ça a au moins le mérite de me réveiller.

"-T'étais ultra bourrée hier chérie..."

Je déteste cette habitude qu'il a d'appeler tout le monde "chérie", ça m'agace, et en plus je suis déjà sur la défensive.

"-Merci, j'avais remarqué quand je me suis réveillée à côté de deux personnes que je ne connais pas...  
-Waouh, calme-toi...  
-Excuse-moi... J'ai mal au crâne, envie de vomir et je me souviens pas de ma soirée... J'ai envie de retrouver ma queue de poisson et me cacher au fin fond de l'océan...  
-Tu pourrais... Tu te souviens vraiment de rien ?"

Il rit, mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

"-Non pourquoi ?  
-Réfléchis Ariel, vraiment rien ?  
-Hum... Je crois qu'à un moment j'ai essayé d'embrasser le mât du navire... Mais en dehors de ça non... Tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé ?"

Il hésite. Je pose ma main sur son épaule et lève la main droite.

"-Je jure, sur la tête d'Ursula, déesse des océans, que quoi que toi ou moi ayons pu faire sous effet de cette invention diaboliquement géniale qu'est le rhum, que je ne t'en voudrais pas.  
-Ok ok... Ça va chérie... Il devait être trois ou quatre heures du matin, et je pense que t'avais vidé un tonneau à toi toute seule, quand t'as décidé d'aller chercher Éric. À pied. A quatre heures du matin. Seule. Et bourrée. Comme je voulais pas qu'il t'arrive une merde, je t'ai suivie. T'as longé le port, en marchant plus ou moins droit, et puis quand t'es arrivée à la cale, tu t'es disputée pendant quinze minutes avec les vagues, et puis t'as décidé de partir à la recherche de ton bien aimé à la nage. T'as retiré ton bracelet et toi et ta queue de poisson...  
-De sirène.  
-Oui voilà... Bref, vous êtes parties dans l'eau. J'étais pas tout frais non plus, alors j'ai voulu te suivre. Donc, j'ai sauté à l'eau. J'ai failli me noyer, mais t'as réussi à me sortir de ce pétrin et à me ramener au bord. On a rigolé pendant un bon moment en se roulant par terre et puis, au bout d'un moment, on s'est regardés. Et puis... Et puis...  
-Et puis ?  
-On s'est embrassés.  
-Ah."

Sur le coup, je ne savais pas quoi dire de mieux. C'est vrai que je connais bien Killian, depuis le temps que l'on écume les terres et les flots à la recherche de mon amour... Mais justement, le problème était là... Mon amour... J'aime Eric, cependant, c'est vrai que le capitaine est un bel homme, le charme des pirates et des hors-la-loi je suppose... Ça fait si longtemps que je cherche mon fiancé, souvent, je me dis que je me berce d'illusions, qu'il est sans aucun doute déjà mort, mais je continue à chercher, sans savoir quoi faire d'autre...

"-T'étais ivre aussi hein ?  
-Moins que toi, mais ouais... J'aurais jamais embrassé une fille a queue de poisson en temps normal, j'ai des standards moi ! Et le fait que ma partenaire ne puisse jamais finir en sushi en fait partie...  
-Hey ! Mais euh... C'est quoi un sushi ?  
-Ce serait beaucoup trop long à expliquer...  
-Tu regrettes ?  
-De quoi ?  
-De m'avoir embrassée ?"

Il ne répond pas, il préfère me fixer. Au fond, je m'en veux un peu de ne pas me rappeler. Je me demande ce que ça fait, ce que ça fait d'avoir des lèvres à presser contre les siennes, quelqu'un à aimer, à côté de qui on peut se réveiller... Ça fait tellement longtemps... Et même avec Eric, il m'arrivait de trouver les journées longues, monotones... Avec un pirate, tout serait tellement différent ! Chaque journée serait excitante, nouvelle et pleine de surprises. Moi qui rêvait d'explorer le monde ! Je sens la main de Killian se poser sur ma joue. Oh non. Sans m'en rendre compte, je pose ma main sur la sienne. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. Il me regard, attendant un geste de ma part. Bon, tant pis Ariel, la vie est trop courte. Arrête un peu de réfléchir et lance-toi ! Je m'élance et plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ses mains viennent rejoindre mon dos et m'attire près de lui. C'est tellement différent, tellement différent de tout ce que j'avais pu vivre jusqu'ici ! Je le sais maintenant, c'est pour ça, pour ce frisson d'excitation qui me parcours l'échine que j'ai quitté mon océan natal. Nous finissons par nous séparer. Je le regarde, et il me sourit.

"-Je croyais que vous n'embrassiez pas les filles-poissons capitaine ?  
-Pour vous, je ferais une exception."

Il se lève en riant et m'offre sa main pour que je fasse de même. Il m'amène jusqu'à la barre, là d'où nous pouvons voir tout le pont s'étendant en contrebas.

"-Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais je crois qu'il est temps que nous virions cette bande d'abrutis dormants de notre navire !  
-Nous ? Parce qu'il y a un "nous" maintenant ?  
-Oooh oui... Et à partir de maintenant, il y aura toujours un "nous" Ariel."

Sur-ce, il m'enlace par la taille et me renverse pour déposer un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres. Je sais pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi je suis restée sur ce navire si longtemps sur ce navire, à courir après un fantôme.


End file.
